dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
DxD: Broken in Time Ch.1
Loyalty…...Love…….Compassion…….Family…….concepts, feelings that I have learned to forget. Feelings that have held me back for far...too….long. Devils, Angels, Gods, Reapers, none of it will, or can stop me. My status has risen to levels far beyond that of any comprehension. My life has exceeded the status of Gods. My mind is stronger than any will. My body is stronger than any Immortal. For I, am stronger than anyone else. ' ' I am a God. ' ' I am a Devil. ' ' For I am the Demon King. ' ' For I am…….Mabus. ' ' Decimated Underworld. ' ' “You…..You bastard!” ' ' A battered and broken Vali Lucifer stands against a field of death, millions upon millions of corpses dress the field in blood and sorrow. ' ' “I won’t let you win this time!” Vali screams at an imposing individual in front of him. ' ' “Hmph, your arrogance and pride has clouded your vision Vali, for I have already won.” The individual says in a low thundering tone and mocking manner. “The Fields, they are covered in the bodies if your allies, a Devil here, an Angel there, you’re are all but finished.” ' ' The imposing being, wearing a demonically styled silver armor from head to toe, demon wings extending a large length, no less than 20 feet combined. His helmet completely guarding his face and head with demonic horns hanging from it’s sides as part of the armor. his eyes glowing deep bloody red with large spiked pauldrons and a menacing demon aura surrounding him completely. ' ' “As long as we still live, as long as we draw breath, there will always be one to oppose you, Mabus.” Vali says panting and hugging his mangled and broken right arm while dressed in tattered clothing. ' ' “And they shall fall as well, my power has exceeded any other devil in history. You would be a fool to stand against me. As would anyone else.” ' ' “Then I shall stay as a fool, Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive!” Vali activates his evolved Juggernaut Drive, Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive, to change the tides of battle. ' ' “Compression Divider!” Vali yells using this technique to continually half his opponent until non existence. ' ' “Pitiful, utterly ridiculous.” Mabus says simply walking at Vali with a stride, the Compression Divider doing little to impede him or his movement. ' ' Mabus, now directly in front of Vali, lifts him by his neck into the air. ' ' “You have been a burden for far too long Vali, send my regards to Sirzechs, will you?” ' ' Mabus then crushes Vali’s neck, his Scail Mail breaking as he does so. After such, throwing his lifeless body away into the ground. ' ' “...Now my attention turns to you, oh great Red Dragon Emperor.” ' ' Somewhere in the Underworld. ' ' Issei, now many years older than his days at Kouh Academy along with some of his friends who also have aged. ' ' “.......No...NOO!” An agitated Issei slams his fist into a table in front of him. ' ' Issei aged 20 years since his last days as Kuoh academy. ' ' “Wha….What happened? “ A curious older Asia asks to Issei. ' ' “He, He’s dead, Vali’s dead!” ' ' Everyone is in shock by the news of Vali’s death yet the shock settles to expectation. ' ' “He knew that he couldn’t win, especially by himself.” Says Cao Cao, wielder of True Longinus. ' ' “We have lost much, yet we need to stand strong, this is truly our last stand.” A wheelchair bound figure says coming from the darkness. ' ' Azazel, legless and missing an eye rolls in on a specially made advanced wheel chair. ' ' “He is right, we have lost many of our allies Issei, we have to finish him while we still can.” An older Kiba says to Issei. ' ' Issei nods in agreement as he starts thinking to himself. “Don’t worry Rias, I will make him pay for what he has done to you and everyone else.” ' ' Lilith: Capital of the Underworld ' ' After the death of Vali and the extermination of the rest of his forces, Demon King Mabus returned to his castle in Hell’s capital, Lilith. Drawn with thousands of soldiers around him and being drawn in a large carriage as it sets down in front of a large castle. ' ' “Ah, welcome home my lord.” ' ' Samael, the Poison of God, bows before Mabus. The Dragon, Fallen Angel hybrid was freed from Cocytus as soon as Mabus took control over most of Hell and was given a position as adviser to Mabus. ' ' “Our forces decimated much of the Khaos Brigade this day, we have no doubt that there allies have dwindled greatly.” ' ' Samael informs Mabus about much of their activities as Mabus walks to his throne in the center room, greek style columns and a large ornate rug extending to his throne. ' ' Mabus walks past relics he has stationed as trophies in this room, pedestals and stands where legendary weapons and items lay that he has collected over his reign. Among them: Gungnir, the legendary Spear of Odin. Ruyi Jingu Bang, the Iron Rod of Sun Wukong, Regulas Nemea, the Longinus of Sairaorg Bael. Caliburn, Holy Sword of Arthur Pendragon. Many more scatter around the room, to many to count, many if not all of their wielders killed off long ago. Mabus now adding Divine Dividing to the collection as he sets the wings of the Longinus displayed on the wall. ' ' “You won’t get away with this!” Albion yells. ' ' Mabus chuckles. “Your host is dead, Albion, it would be best for your sense of rebelliousness to leave you.” He says walking away from the Heavenly Dragon, now Sacred Gear. Mabus now seats himself on the throne, surrounded by many guards as well as Samael. Above, him even more trophies, some of the most notable being the heads of the five Dragon Kings. ' ' “What shall our next move be, Lord Mabus?” Samael asks. ' ' “Now, we march on the Khaos Brigade, and finalize my plan and kill everyone of them.” Mabus says in response. “Prepare our troops.” ' ' “Yes Sir.” Samael says leaving to Mabus’ army. ' ' “Now, your soul will be mine, Red Dragon Emperor.” END Category:Abbadon the Destroyer Category:Fanon Story Category:DxD: Broken in Time